


Dressing up is Fun

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been for a short, nothing more than just a short.  But Christ, if Matt didn’t look good.  He was walking around after the filming in this tight black dress that clung to just the right area and showed off their favorite parts of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing up is Fun

It had been for a short, nothing more than just a short. But Christ, if Matt didn’t look good. He was walking around after the filming in this tight black dress that clung to just the right area and showed off their favorite parts of his body. The scoop neck showed off his collar bones and the cut outs around the waist showed off his tummy (Sean’s favorite part in particular). The sleeves showed off his forearms while clinging to his biceps, showing just how strong he really was, something his lovers knew but rarely saw. And of course, it clung to his ass.

“Christ I just want to bite it,” Bruce whispered to Lawrence, “Grab it, squeeze it, rim him until he cums from nothing more than my tongue in his ass and your dick in his mouth, Larr. Fuck he looks so good like that.” From the time Matt had changed, everyone in the office was hard in their jeans.

“Jesus Bruce,” Lawrence whispered back as he pressed the heal of his hand into the front of his pants.

“We could do it right here on the couch, get him on his hands and knees, you could fuck up into his mouth while he's moaning around your cock from my tongue fucking into him on the other side. I think he’d like that just as much as you and me would. And the others, I bet they would love to watch us take him to pieces in that fucking dress.”

“Bruce, you’re either going to have to nut up or shut up cause between the way he looks and what you keep telling about doing to him I might just blow my load right here.”

Matt walked back by and sat on Lawrence’s lap, throwing his arms around his neck and crossing his legs while leaning back slightly. “That your phone or are you just happy to see me,” he asked in a joking tone, smiling and giggling a little as a strong hand gripped his thigh.

“I think you already know the answer to that, Matty,” Lawrence responded as he rolled his hips up against the man sitting on his lap. “Bruce was just telling me all the things he wants us to do to you. I think you’d like it Matt, I think you’ll really enjoy what we’re going to do to you.”

“Yeah?” Matt turned his head to look at Bruce, raising his eyebrows. Lawrence leaned down to kiss and bite the new flesh exposed to him.

“Yeah,” Bruce responded, eyes going dark as he smiled, “I think you’re really going to enjoy this. Lawrence, why don’t you take the beauty over to the couch.”

Lawrence lifted the smaller man with ease, using the shift to grab his ass and squeeze hard. He walked over to the couch, admiring the growing bulge in the front of the younger mans skirt, and set him down.

“Get on your hands and knees Matt. Lawrence, take your pants off and lay down in front of him. Then I’m going to explain exactly what we are going to do Matt.” The two of them did what they were told, and Lawrence was sure to leave enough room for Bruce to get behind Matt. “Matty, aren’t you such a lucky boy today, you get to suck Lawrence’s cock.” 

Matt licked his lips and made a move to do what he was told, but there was a gentle but loud smack on his ass, “Did I say you could do that yet?” Matt shock his head as Lawrence’s cock twitched, “thats right, I didn’t.” Bruce started to slide the back of Matt’s dress up and pulled down the white panties he was wearing, exposing his ass. “Now, you can suck his cock baby.”

Matt did as he was told, taking as much of Lawrence into his mouth as he could without choking. He was pretty good at deep throating, but needed to warm up a bit first, something the guys really loved about him in bed. He could feel Bruce’s hands on his ass massaging his cheeks before spreading them apart. 

Bruce licked a stripe from the back of his balls to the tight ring of muscle before slightly licking into him. Matt moaned around Lawrence’s cock as Bruce repeated the motion once more, his left hand going to jerk himself off.

“Fuck, Matt” Lawrence moaned as Matt took his dick fully into his throat and swallowed when Bruce continued to lay strong strokes of his tongue against the smaller man. Matt was already relaxed enough for Bruce to fuck him with his tongue, trusting that Bruce would take care of him the way he always did.

Matt pulled off Lawrence’s cock for a quick second, just long enough to say, “Fuck my mouth” before he was back on Lawrence, the mans hips moving gently, thrusting up into Matt’s waiting mouth while Bruce brought a hand to Matt’s aching cock. They had knew none of them were going to last long, Bruce and Lawrence having been hard and teasing themselves for hours already and Matt never being able to control himself when Bruce had his tongue in his ass.

“Fuck Matt, shit, I’m going to fucking cum” and with that, Lawrence let go, cumming in hot spurts down Matt’s throat. He then shifted to take over stroking Matt’s cock for Bruce so he could focus on eating Matt out with everything he had.

“Fuck Bruce, fuck, please, I wanna cum,” Matt was making beautiful noises, and with nothing to muffle them he sounded so amazing.

“Bruce is a little busy baby, but you can cum, Matty, cum for us,” Lawrence said as Bruce spilled over his own hand. “Cum for us,” Lawrence said one more time while swiping his thumb over the sensitive head of Matt’s cock and Matt was gone. He came with a cry of his lovers names and his face in the cushion, tears spilling out of his eyes as the release hit him.

Bruce moved to kiss his small lover, whispering praises and stroking his hair as Joel threw Lawrence a damp washcloth to clean Matt up before sliding the panties back up and pulling the dress down. Matt sat up and kissed Lawrence. “I’m guessing I should wear a dress more often,” he said and the three of them devolved into giggles.


End file.
